Un peu de réconfort
by Didou367
Summary: Nous sommes à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, après les bombardements d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Angleterre, en vieil ami de Japon qu'il est, désapprouve ces actes et va rendre visite à son affidé en souffrance.


**Titre :** Un peu de réconfort.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages/Couple :** Angleterre/Japon (Je ne sais pas si l'on peut véritablement parler d'un couple), Amérique.  
**Rating :** T/PG-13.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** A un moment, Angleterre affirme que l'Amérique a conçue la bombe atomique avec l'aide du Royaume-Uni ainsi que du Canada. C'est vrai. Il s'agissait du Projet Manhattan (Si je me souviens bien) qui consistait, au départ, à pouvoir répondre à un éventuel armement nucléaire de l'Allemagne. Aussi, vous saluerez la nullité du titre ainsi que de la fin.

* * *

« Ton thé est toujours d'aussi mauvaise qualité, à ce que je vois.  
-Ce n'est pas mon thé qui est de mauvaise qualité, c'est le thé qui est mauvais en général. »

Celui qui récriminait contre la risible qualité du thé que son hôte lui avait servi darda son regard smaragdin sur celui-ci, meurtrier. Il préféra toutefois s'abstenir de répondre et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson, dédaigneux.  
Après quoi il posa la tasse sur la table en un claquement distingué qui troubla le mutisme que les deux individus avaient instauré suite à leur chicane. Il examina avec une minutie opiniâtre les traits du faciès hâlé de son interlocuteur, les nuances et éclats de ses prunelles céruléennes, malgré la barrière de verre qui les occultait de façon subtile.

L'expression allègre qui se peignait sur les lignes de ce visage ne différait aucunement comme il s'y serait attendu.  
Un sourire guilleret relevait les commissures de ses lèvres et révélait une dentition éburnéenne parfaite, cet irremplaçable symbole de bonne humeur ne le quittant jamais, quelle que fut la situation, ce rictus de bonheur que la majorité trouvait agaçant – car souvent prédicateur de la sottise que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à dire – ; sa peau basanée ne paraissait en aucune manière distendue ou sillonnée par quelque ride d'un souci, une inquiétude que la morale estimait pourtant obligatoire, il en semblait pourtant si éloigné, comme si ces tourments humains ne pouvaient l'affecter, comme s'il leur demeurait supérieur ; ses yeux corindon scintillaient du même éclat qu'émettait cette joie implacable des boute-en-train – bienheureux les simples d'esprit, disait-on –, celle-là même qui disséminait sur cette surface saphir des paillettes de malice, tels les reflets du Soleil sur une eau que faisait ondoyer un coup de vent ...

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, s'enquit le principal concerné d'un ton enjoué. L'âge te fait complètement perdre la boule ou quoi ?  
-Nous l'avons créée ensemble, cette bombe atomique, si je me souviens bien. Avec Canada.  
-Et ?  
-Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir. Même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi peut voir où je veux en venir, Amérique. Ces bombes n'auraient pas dû être larguées. Tout du moins, pas sans nous avoir consultés, Canada et moi, répondit sèchement le plus âgé des deux.  
-J'comprends pas ce que tu me reproches, grâce à ça, le Japon ne devrait pas tarder à capituler. On a gagné la guerre, Angleterre. »

Le grand sourire victorieux que son interlocuteur lui adressa donna au susnommé une irrépressible envie de déconfire ce visage, exprimant la présomption de l'indéniable triomphe qui s'avèrerait dans un futur proche, d'un bon crochet. Toutefois, en gentleman qu'il était, il ne pouvait aucunement céder à ce type de pulsions animales – d'autant plus qu'une partie de lui n'arrivait point à se résigner à frapper celui qu'il avait tant affectionné jadis, ce qu'il démentait intérieurement avec pertinacité.

« On l'aurait gagnée de toute manière, le Japon était déjà bien affaibli, argua t-il froidement. Ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser de tels moyens. »

Il vit le sourire d'Alfred devenir, de façon progressive, un rictus carnassier pour le moins patibulaire ; ainsi que l'azur de ses orbes s'assombrir jusqu'à figurer le firmament tergiversant entre bleu ténébreux et noir d'une nuit sans étoiles, et la lueur impitoyable qui l'illuminait semblait être l'éclairage insidieux d'une Lune facticement bienveillante.  
Il s'agissait d'une facette de lui que l'autre avait vue naître après l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, une Amérique menaçante qui abattrait sans aucun scrupule quiconque oserait s'opposer à elle, Etat dont la prééminence n'était plus à discuter. Une Amérique bien lointaine du petit enfant aux grands iris candides qui lui revenait de temps en temps à l'esprit.  
Il se leva et se posa devant le fauteuil dans lequel son ancienne métropole sirotait son thé. Il se pencha vers lui et s'appuya aux deux bras du meuble, puis murmura à son oreille :

« Serais-tu en train de me reprocher mes actes, Angleterre ? »

Ce dernier plongea son regard péridot dans celui de son allocutaire, altier. Il le connaissait, cet individu qui cherchait à inspirer la crainte, à assujettir tout ce qui l'entourait face à sa puissance prépondérante ; et il comptait bien lui faire entendre que lui ne subsistait nullement impressionné par sa présence omnipotente.

« Tout à fait, Amérique, rétorqua t-il de manière abrupte.  
-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Japon n'avait pas attaqué Pearl Harbor. C'est lui qui a engagé les hostilités, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, persifla le susnommé. Je te signale que tu t'es allié à moi contre lui.  
-Il n'a pas mérité tous ces morts. Compare le nombre de morts de Pearl Harbor, et celui d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki, je suis sûr que tu constateras une petite différence, ironisa l'aîné. Ensuite, je ne me suis pas allié à toi, je suis juste moi aussi entré en guerre contre le Japon. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour en arriver à ce genre de choses. Sur ce... »

Angleterre repoussa son congénère, se leva et quitta les lieux d'une démarche placide, malgré la fureur qui avait envahi son corps – garder son calme était le b.a ba du gentleman, après tout. Il ne se retint cependant pas de claquer la porte en sortant.

* * *

« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. _Nihon-sama_ se repose dans sa chambre. »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur esquissa un bref hochement de tête, puis s'exécuta, emboîtant le pas du jeune homme qui parcourait les couloirs d'un pas mesuré qui se voulait le plus silencieux.  
Derrière lui, le visiteur Britannique admirait, une fois de plus, la décoration de la demeure de son ami. Elle avait été visiblement travaillée à partir d'un désir de joliesse pondérée, un exotisme modeste qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Il closit sa contemplation lorsque le domestique s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante qu'il gratifia de trois coups réguliers avant de la faire glisser. Il s'écarta ensuite humblement afin de libérer le passage à Angleterre qui prit la peine de chuchoter un ''Arigato gozaimasu'', après quoi il entra dans la pièce.

Comme il s'y attendait, son allié d'un temps était assis dans son futon, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses ; ses grandes prunelles macassar exprimaient l'étonnement que lui inspirait la venue du blond.  
Ce que celui-ci n'eût guère appréhendé, c'était l'état dans lequel il le retrouvait. En effet, de nombreuses brûlures du troisième degré parsemaient son épiderme lactescent, semblables à des tâches de sang aux formes ainsi qu'à la teinte purpurine irrégulières maculant un tissu albuginé ; d'infimes soubresauts agitaient son corps malingre, constants rappels de la souffrance indicible qui bridait son être ; et le sifflement âpre de sa respiration déchirait l'oreille de tout individu, chaque inspiration paraissait lui dilacérer les poumons et le larynx, bruissement pareil à une litanie maupiteuse de douleur.  
Le fait qu'il arrivât seulement à se tenir parfaitement droit, malgré le poids des tourments qui meurtrissait son enveloppe charnelle, l'interloquait au plus haut.

« _Igirisu-san_... Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, salua le brun dans un Anglais hésitant, à l'accent bien moins soigné que de coutume. »

Le susnommé décela les hésitations dans cette simple phrase, le temps infime mais bien présent qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver ses mots. Coutumièrement, Japon, en individu accort qu'il subsistât, insistait pour que leurs discussions se tinssent en Anglais, ce malgré les objections de l'autre – après tout, c'était au gentleman de s'accommoder à ses interlocuteurs et non le contraire. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la conversation se déroulerait comme lui l'entendait.  
Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son hôte blessé, lui adressa un sourire révérencieux et le pria d'un ton préoccupé :

« Il vaudrait mieux que nous en restons au Japonais, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Je...  
-Comment vas-tu ? »

Il se retint d'émettre un petit ricanement gouailleur à cette question – dans le même temps, il avait l'irrépressible envie de se fustiger pour avoir osé la poser alors que l'état précaire de son vis-à-vis était plus qu'apparent. Néanmoins, celui-ci tenta d'amorcer un sourire rassurant – il ne put que remarquer la pulpe sèche, craquelée, les quelques minces coupures écarlates sur ses lèvres – qui s'avéra plutôt être un rictus douloureux – aussi bien pour lui que pour celui qui le recevait.

« Je... Je vais bien, _Igirisu-san_. Et vous ?  
-Bien mieux que toi, répondit-il avec cette gouaillerie âpre qui le caractérisât – qu'il regretta tout de suite après d'avoir laissé influencer ses paroles, Japon n'avait nullement besoin de ce genre de remarque.  
-Je vais très bien,_ Igirisu-san_. Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur, mais je vais très bien, répéta celui-ci d'un ton marmoréen, en même temps que l'expression de son visage insensiblement replet se fit impavide. »

Les poings de la nation Britannique se serrèrent au point qu'il pût sentir ses ongles négligemment coupés s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses paumes mais il n'en avait cure. Ce déni altier le contrariait au plus haut point, il souhaiterait que son interlocuteur ne le prît pas pour jobard, il voyait et comprenait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait se targuer d'aller bien.  
Cependant, en gentleman qu'il s'enorgueillît d'être, il endigua cette latente envie de s'époumoner, de lui hurler qu'il sût ce qu'il en fût réellement, pour plutôt rétorquer d'un ton incisif :

« Quelqu'un qui s'est pris deux bombes atomiques dans la figure ne peut pas aller bien, et encore moins bien. Garde ta fierté de Japonais pour tes citoyens, _would you_ ?  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je vous dise ? Que je souffre ? Que je n'arrête pas d'entendre les cris apeurés de mon peuple, que je ressens chacune de leur mort comme un _katana_ que l'on m'enfoncerait en plein cœur ? Que je me sens humilié à tout jamais, que je me demande comment je pourrais regarder les autres nations dans les yeux ? Parce que je ne pourrais rien vous dire que vous sachiez et n'ayez déjà enduré. »

Cette tirade, à la grande surprise de l'Occidental, n'avait absolument rien de coléreux ou d'acrimonieux, il ne s'agissait là que... d'une sorte de compte-rendu désillusionné, tel un homme qui raconterait la malheureuse histoire de sa vie avec flegme, n'ayant déjà que trop constaté qu'il eût ratée.  
Troublé par ce discours maussade, il parcourut d'une main tremblotante les cheveux anthracites de son allocutaire – il frissonna de façon qu'il espérât imperceptible au toucher rêches des mèches inégalement réparties sur le crâne calciné – et adoucit ses orbes sinople ainsi que sa figure coutumièrement revêche.

« Ne me surestime pas, Japon. La mort de mon peuple, je l'ai déjà ressentie, mais jamais de manière aussi dure. Et les autres nations oublieront car, après tout, l'Histoire est si longue que l'on ne peut pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit pour des actions passées. Je suppose que, pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais plus tard, tu verras, en prenant du recul, tu te rendras compte de tes fautes. Et je pense que tu seras rassuré en te souvenant de ce que je t'aurai dit ce jour-ci. Bien sûr, comprends-moi bien, je ne sous-entends pas que tes actes ont mérité une... telle réponse. J'imagine que tu as reçu d'autres visites, outre la mienne, non ?, bifurqua t-il inopinément, figurant que son congénère fût peu désireux de s'attarder sur ce sujet.  
-Non. »

Angleterre scruta Japon, ses sourcils songeusement froncés, observa son faciès aduste s'imprégner d'une infime affliction qu'il ne pût occulter comme il l'aurait souhaité, et il supposa qu'il pensât présentement à sa fratrie asiatique. Et, à n'en pas douter, Chine plus particulièrement.  
Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, celui qu'un parent adresserait à sa progéniture pour le rasséréner quant à une faute qu'il s'imaginât irréparable.

« Chine aimerait venir te voir, mais il n'ose pas, tu sais ? »

Il vit les orbes charbonneux du Japonais s'illuminer sous l'espérance curieuse que lui inspirât cette révélation et renchérit de sa voix la plus conciliante :

« Il t'en veut un peu, c'est vrai – le regard de l'autre s'assombrit prestement, tel le leste départ d'un moineau à la l'approche d'un enfant à la jovialité bruyante – mais il en veut aussi beaucoup à Amérique pour Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs..., marmotta t-il, astringent. »

Après ces paroles, il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au Nippon. Ses paupières se rabattaient à moitié sur ses yeux, et il devina qu'il était exténué, ce qui demeurait tout à fait normal au vu de ses blessures. Ce fut d'ailleurs là qu'il se rendit compte de la tonalité harassée que contenait son ton depuis quelques minutes, il se repentit alors de l'avoir tenu éveillé si longtemps – peut-être dormait-il lorsqu'il fût venu ?

« Et si tu te reposais, Japon ? Je resterais à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Vous devrez bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que vous avez tout un tas de réunions et conférences auxquelles il faut que vous vous présentiez.  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ça et dors, somma avec paternalisme le blond. »

Fidèle à sa nature docile, Kiku s'empressa de s'exécuter sous le regard aventurine intransigeant du susmentionné qui, sans comprendre pour quelle raison, déposa un infime baiser sur le front du brun pour ensuite s'emparer de sa main.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eût affirmé qu'il resterait à ses côtés, il avait quelque peu menti. Lorsque le jeune homme se fût endormi, il quitta brièvement la chambre afin d'appeler Chine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Vous aurez sans doute remarqué à quel point Amérique est OOC dans cet OS. Je m'explique. L'attaque à Pearl Harbor est souvent comparée aux attentats du 11 Septembre. Il s'agissait là de la première fois que l'Amérique se faisait attaquer depuis les années... 1800, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. J'imagine donc qu'Alfred, qui est dans l'optique "Je suis une super-puissance, personne ne peut m'atteindre !", verrait ce côté un peu sombre naître après l'attaque de Pearl Harbor.


End file.
